chanda o chanda
by Cutie pari
Summary: Rhia Di this story is for you.This is two shot story written after Lift to death.kya Hoga jab ACP Abhijeet ko aliya ko adopt Karne se mana Kar denge aur Abhijeet sab se ho jaega khafa. Daya kaise manaega abhi ko...janne ke liye read this story...
1. chanda O chanfa

**A/n; so here is an two shot story for my darling rhia di...I hope you all will like it...**

we go here...

Abhijeet took alia in his arm and took him inside the room...

Here all wiped their tear which came into eyes due to seeing alia's condition...

pankaj in tear: sir Abhijeet sir kitne acche se sambhal lete hai na baccho ko...abhi bhi alia ko ek dum uske papa ki tarah sambhal rahe hai

Acp in teary smile: usko suru se hi baccho se bhut lagav hai bhut jaldi emotionally attached ho jata hai vo kisi bhi bacche ke saath...

Acp to daya with heavy heart: Daya alia ko ek week baad aashram bhej diya jaega...use samjhana jada emotional na hone...ab hum log chalte hai tumlog apna khyal rakhna

Daya nodded tearily and they left, he went inside abhijeet's room as he entered he felt a great sooth in heart to see such a heart touching scene

Abhijeet was patting Alia's head and he also was hhumming lubally for alia for her sweet and comfort sleep...

Daya in smile: abhi...chalo khana khane...

Abhijeet in low tone putting finger on his lip- shhhh...kya daya dheere bolo abhi uth jaegai ruko mai aata hun... _he covered her with blanket and kissed on her head smilingly and then came on dining table with daya.._ Both were quite and was taking dinner silently...

Daya in mind: Abhijeet se kahu kya ki vo alia se jaada attached na ho...nhi nhi...kitna khus lag raha hai vo alia ka dekhbhal karke...1 hi week ki to baat hai...abhi jada attached nhi hoga alia se aur hoga bhi to mai hu na sambhal lunga use par abhi mai mere bhai se ye sukoon bhari smile nhi chhen sakta and he also smiled to see his brother's smile...

Abhijeet taking plate on his hand: daya aaj mai alia ke paas hi so jata hun...kahin raat ko dar na jaye ..bhut chhoti hai vo naye mahol me vakt lagega ghoolne me ...tum yaad se doodh peekar so jaana ...good night

Daya nodded in smile and also greet him"good night"...

 ** _In mid night..._** Abhijeet was sleeping on couch peacefully but he got up with shout of Alia, he became tensed to see that alia was sweating profusely and crying with cuddling his leg...he rushed toward alia...

Abhijeet hugging alia: kya hua beta ...aapne koi bura sapna dekha kya...batao bacche..kya hua aapko

Alia hide himself in Abhijeet's chest more cosily in crying- uncle aap kabhi mujhe chhor ke to nhi jaoge na...mere papa aur mommy dono mujhe akela chhor ke chale gaye...mujhe akele rahne me bhut dar lagdar lagta hai...

Tear formed in abhijeet's eye...he seperated alia from hug and cupped his face: beta kisne kaha ki tum akeli ho...mai hun na tumhare saath humesa...tumhare Abhijeet uncle humesa tumhare saath rahenge

Alia wiping her tear in happiness: sacchi!!!

Abhijeet pulling her cheek- muchi...chalo ab aap so jao..

Alia kissed on abhijeet's cheek and kept her head on abhijeet's lap- sulao mujhe...mai apne papa ke godi me sar rakhkar hi soti thi...aap bhi mujhe aise sula doge??

Abhijeet controlling his tear; bilkul sulaunga mai meri pari ko and he caresses her hair...alia drift into Dreamland soon...

Abhijeet also rested his back on bed and slept in same position...

 ** _in morning..._** Abhijeet got up and he galnced at alia first who was sleeping peacefully on her lap with a cute smile on her cute face...

Abhijeet lovingly caresses her hair: ye kitni masoom hai...pata nhi bhagvan ne iss nanhi si jaan ke saath aisa kyu kiya... _tear formed in his eyes.._ isne kisika kya bigara tha jo itne kam umar me hi isse iske maa baap ka sahara cheen Gaya...kaise rahegi itni chhoti si bacchi akeli ua aashram me...maine kal alia se promise kiya ki mai use kabhi chhorkar nhi jauna par mai to iss bacchi ka dil v tor dunga aur isske kiya vada bhi...

Abhijeet in determined tone: nhi iss baar mai aliya ka dil kisiko torne nhi dunga...mai aaj hi bureau jake acp sir se baat kaeunga..haan...

He shift aliya's head on pillow and he remembered something...

Abhijeet in smile: are yaar mai kaise bhool gaya ki iss ghar me ek nhi do- do bacche hai...mera daya bhi to chhota sa baccha hai...aur vo to aliya se bhi chhota hai...aliya ke uthane se pahle saheb ko uthana parega...

He sighed in disappointment and went in daya's room...

Daya was sleeping with cuddling a pillow...his hair was looking messy and his innocent face made him more cute in sleep..

Abhijeet smiled and he came to daya and shaking him- daya chal uth ...subah ho gyi... bureau jana hai hume... _but daya turned his face other side with ummm..._ daya dekh uth jaa yaar...hum late ho jaenge...

In the meantime aliya came in daya'room and saw the mission of Abhijeet that name is" daya uthao abhiyaan"...

she came to Abhijeet and indicate him to keep quite and she smirked naughtily...

Abhijeet saw her naughtiness and asked with shaking his hand as gesture- kya khurafat chal raha hai tere deemag me

she showed him an artificial cockroachin her hand ... _abhijeet got her plan and gave her approval in naughty smile.._ Aliya with slow step climb up on bed and kept that so called cockroach on under his chest...after that she came down and stood beside abhijeet silently and they giggled lightly...

Daya felt silence in his surrounding, his eyes was still closed: lagta hai abhi chala gaya...are ye mere shirt ke neeche kya hai...he took out cockroach and opened his eyes to see that but as he opened his eyes...he shouted badly and throw cockroach away from him

Daya in fear closed his eyes and shouted badly: cock... cockroach hat..su..su..abhi..bachao mujhe...bhaag yahan se varna mai tujhe goli mar dunga..but he opened his eyes with loud laughing sound

He became shocked and widened his eyes to saw that Abhijeet and alya were laughing madly with holding his stomach...

Abhijeet contrlled his laughing: daya tu cid officer hoke cockroach se darta hai... _and he burst out again in laugh.._ Aliya also in laughing: vo bhi nakli cockroach se and she did hi-five with Abhijeet

Daya became stunned to know tha he made fool by his buddy and also aliya...

Daya in unbelievable tone; nakli cockroach and he lift that cockroach and he got that ya the cockroach was really artficial

Daya in angry tone: Tum dono ne mujhe subah subah oolu banaya ruko abhi batata hun tumdono ko...and he got up from bed to caught them

But Abhijeet hold aliya's hand: bhaag alia...varna ye hume chhorega nhi...

Daya following them: abhi tumhe aaj mujhse koi nhi bacha sakta..ruko tum...tumhe aaj maja chakha ke rahunga..mujhe oolu banaya tumne na...

Abhi in totally naught mood: oolu to tu pahle se hai isme banane ka kya hai...and he threw pillow on daya from couch and rushed with alya in swimming pool

Daya also came at pool side with heavy breath( _he got an idea)-_ ab bas... _with deep breathing..._ ab mai aur bhaag nhi sakta ...mai bhut thak gaya..

Abhijeet and Aliya stopped near swimming pool and smiled to looking each other..they were also sighing heavily

Daya came to abhijeet and stand near him for few seconds and then he looked abhijeet with dare devil smile...as Abhijeet got his plas he was late bcz daya pushed him on swimming pool... Abhijeet become totally stunned...he didn't know what just had happened with him...he was looking daya with open mouth during swimming in water

Now this was the time of daya and aliya tu burst out...they laughed loudly on seeing shocked and wet Abhijeet

Daya naughtingly- kyu abhi..maja aaya... swimming pool me nahane me and he rushed from there fastly

Abhijeet came from swimming pool with shaking his head with annoyed face but he became pleased to see aliya's beautiful smile...

He shaked his head in smile and came with aliya inside..

Abhijeet- beta aap andar jake ready ho jao, mai bhi tab tak bureau ke liye taiyar ho jata hun...

sometimes later trio ate breakfast with lots of fun and masti and left for their destination...

They drop aliya on child 's play care center...abhijeet got down from car..

Abhijeet in caring tone- Aliya beta aap apna bhut khyal rakhna aur agar aap board ho na to mujhe turant call kar dena..vaise mai aur daya uncle saam ko jaldi aane ki kosis karenge..theek hai..

Aliya patting his own head- uffo uncle...aap tension mat lo..mai yahan acche se rahungi ok...she peck on his cheek

Aliya to daya- daya uncle aap apne friend ka dhyaan rakhna varno vo aise hi tension lete rahenge and he rushed from there...

Abhijeet shook his head and sat down in car ...he looked at daya who was looking him with smile

Abhijeet hiding his eye: kya hai...mu..mujhe aise kya dekh rahe ho..

Daya in smile- kuch nhi boss and he starte quills...

They reached bureau but Abhijeet didn't get chance to talk with acp sir bcz of high profile case...

 ** _End of this chapter..._** ** _A/n: i hope aaplogo ko pasand aaya ho..plz tell me in review..next chapter will publish according to number of reviews..._** ** _Nikita di next os i will write for u..so keep waiting and that will be your surprise..._**


	2. chanda o chanda part 2

scene **(In** ** _bureau)_**

Acp in soft- Abhijeet samajhne ki koshis karo..aliya vaha bhut khus rahegi...

Abhijeet in stubborn: sir mujhe kuch nhi pata Aliya mere saath hi rahegi kahi nhi jaegi bas...

Acp to Daya- daya samjhao ise...ye meri to sun nhi raha hai..

Daya in shock- mai..mai sir..

Acp- koi aur daya hai kya yahan...

 **Daya mumbbled in inaudible tone: kya sir apne saath saath mujhe bhi phansa diya...agar mai boss ka side lu to Acp sir mujhe fire kar denge aur agar boss ka side na lun to vo mujhe kaccha chaba jaega..aage kua to peeche khai...kya karu..**

Acp in loud tone: Daya maine tumhe use samjhane ko bola khud se barbarane ko nhi...

Daya jeeking his thoughts: haan haan sir... abhijeet( _Abhijeet looked at him starely)...daya gulp down his fear..._ boss mai to ye keh raha tha tum bilkul theek keh rahe ho Aliya humari saath rahegi to accha hoga..

Acp sir hume koi problem nhi hogi...aliya ka hum acche se dhyan rakh lenge...hai na boss...( _looking at abhi in smile)_

Acp in tease- Wah Daya wah maine tumhe use samjhane bola tha ...ulta tum to use aur badhava de rahe ho.. _daya lower down his head..._

Acp in anger- Ab bas bhut ho gya..maine faisla kar liya hai Aliya boarding school jaegi aur ye mera akhiri faisla hai...mai ab kisi ki nhi sununga

Abhijeet in tear- par sir

Acp cutting him in mid- mujhe iss par aur behas nhi chahiye Abhijeet..

Abhijeet looked at him helplessly in tear and rushed out from bureau...

Daya tried to call him- abhi...abhi..meri baat

Acp- daya use kuch der akele rahne de vo khud theek ho jaega...tum mujhe kal ke case ka file do

Daya ( _hiding his tear and anger both)-_ ok sir... _he sat on the desk furiously..._

 **Daya pov: pata nhi abhi kahan gaya hoga...kitna dukhi ho gaya tha vo...ye acp sir bhi na sacchi me Ravan hai..thore pyar se nhi samjha sakte the boss ko to ulta gusse se daant diya...huh...**

 **mujhe bhut tension ho rahi yaar,pata nhi kahan gaya hoga...aur Acp sir ne mujhe jane bhi nhi diya Uske paas...** _he sighed painfully..._

 ** _On beach..._**

Abhijeet was sitting supporting beside rock and was throwing pebbles in water... _tears were flowing from his eyes..._

 ** _Abhijeet uncle aap mujhe chhor ke to nhi jaoge..mujhe akele rahne se bhut dar lagta hai..._**

 ** _Haan beta mai aapko chhor ke kahin nhi jaunga..._**

Abhijeet in tears- sorry beta mai apna promise nhi nibha paunga...aapke Abhijeet uncle bhut bure hai..sab ka dil tor dete hai ...aur ab mai aapka dil bhi torne vala hun... _he felt lump in his throat..._

He sit with cuddling his legs...he was crying silently when someone touched his shoulder...he looked up and saw daya was standing there...

Abhijeet turned his face and wipe his tear... _daya sat beside him silently..._

Daya in soft: abhi tumhe to ye pehle se pata tha na phir kyun takleef de rahe ho apne aapko..haan.. _abhijeet was not looking at him..._

Daya patting his back- common boss Aliya sach me vahan khus rahegi yaar...aur dekhna hume vahan jakar bhool bhi jaegi...

Abhijeet tearily: par mai nhi bhool sakta use...itne din uske saath rehke mujhe uski adat ho gyi hai...uski ek hansi mujhme jaan dal deti hai... _he chuckled..._ uski sharate meri sari thakan dur kar deti hai...tu bata mai kaise rahunga uske bina..haan...

Daya didn't said anything but hug him sidely...

Daya- boss ghar chalo hume Aliya ka packing karna hai...aur tumhe usse khusi khusi bhejna hai...theek hai...

Abhijeet nodded and they bought something for Aliya in take way and then came in house...

Acp was present there ... _Abhijeet ignored him totally and went in Aliya's room..._ he shook his head in disappointment...

Acp to daya: bhut gussa hai kya mujhse

Daya in painful smile- gussa nhi sir bus heart hai...par ab ye uska adat ban chuka hai... _and he also move in aliya's room leaving Acp sir in pain and guilt..._

Abhijeet - Aliya beta maine sara saman pack kar diya hai..aap dekhlo koi saman choot na jaye..

Aliya in tears hold Abhijeet's hand-uncle aap mujhse vahan milne aenge na...aap mujhe bhool to nhi jaoge na...

Abhijeet felt that he would burst out at any moment but he controlled his emotions and bent down in front of Aliya...

Abhijeet wiped her tears: mai meri pari ko kabhi bhool sakta hun kya...mai aur daya uncle dono aapse milne aenge...

Daya in teary smile moved inside and took aliya in his lap

sirf milne hi nhi aenge hum humari guriya ke liye dher sare gifts bhi leke aenge...aur bhut sara enjoy bhi karenge...

Aliya's eyes twinkled- sacchi daya uncle

Daya tickling her with- muchi...and they laughed whole heartedly...

Abhijeet also laughed in tears...aliya shift daya's lap from Abhijeet's lap... _and kissed on his cheek..._

Tears falled down from Abhijeet's eye but Aliya wiped his tear..

Aliya in innocent- Abhijeet uncle aap rote hue bilkul acche nhi lagte...aap to mere cute uncle ho na kabhi rona mat...ok..

Abhijeet hugging her tightly: bil...bilkul nhi rounga...mera baccha... _and he smiled..._

Daya also hugged them with- mai bhi hun... _and they laughed hugging each other..._

Acp sir had also tears in his eyes after seeing the beautiful scene...

 **Acp pov: sach me cid ki duty ne mujhe patthar bana diya hai...mai ek baap ko uske bacche se dur rakhne ka paap kar raha hun...par mere paas koi aur raasta bhi nhi hai...**

Sometimes later Driver took Aliya for boarding school...

Abhijeet went into room and burst out in tears...hugging a photo frame in which daya and Abhijeet wre hugging Aliya...

Acp and daya took painful sigh looking each other...they both have different emotions...but same pain after seeing their Abhijeet in that condition...

Acp- daya mai chalta hun...uska dhyan rakhna...

Daya in tears- yes sir..mai sasambhal lunga...

Acp was moving but stopped with daya's voice...

Mujhe pata hai aap use bhut pyaar karte hai, kabhi jatate nhi...par sir agar aap ek baar usse ek bete ki tarah baat karke dekhiye vo khud sambhal jaega...

Acp looked at him one and went from there tearily... _daya shook his head in disappointment..._

 ** _In night..._**

Abhijeet was sitting with sad teary face hugging that picture...

Daya came there and tears form in his eyes after seeing his buddy like this...

He heard door bell sound and move from there... _he opened the door and become shock to see Acp sir there..._

Daya in shock: Acp sir aap...abhi...iss vakt...sab theek hsi na...

ktu mai aise nhi aa sakta

nhi sor aisi baat nhi hai aap aaye na...

Acp nodded and moved in Abhijeet room...he saw abhijeet was caressing Aliya's face in that picture..he was lost in his own world that he didn't feel the presence of Acp sir... _daya came there..._

Acp- isne kuch khaya...?? ... _daya nodded in no .._ jao jake kuch lekar aayo... _daya looked at him shockingly but moved out from there..._

Acp sat beside Abhijeet and kept his hand on his shoulder... _Abhijeet jerked and became shocked to see Acp sir there . ...he tried to get up but Acp indicates him to sit there..._

Acp in tears: gussa ho mujhse... _Abhijeet nodded in no ..._ mujhe pata hai tum kabhi nhi bologe ki tum mujhse gussa ho...beta mere paas bhi ek dil hai jo abhi bhi dharakta hai patthar ka nhi hai...

Mai janta hun maine bhut galat kiya Aliya ko tumse door bhejkar par beta humari duty ka to tumhe pata hai hai na...agar tumlogo ko kuch ho jaye to kaun sambhalta Aliya ko haan..humare duty ka koi time nhi hota kab ghar aenge kab jaenge kuch theekana nhi rehta...vo abhi bhut chhoti hai beta agar vo humlogo ke khoon kharabe vale environment me rahi to uspe bura asar hota na...

Abhijeet looked up him with tear and kept his head on his chest...

Abhijeet in sobbing voice: Thank you sir mujhe ye sab samjhane ke liye...maine ye sab socha hi nhi... _acp smiled on his son's innocence..._ mai aapse gussa tha par ab nhi hun...

suddenly daya came with bowl of soup and a smile errupt on his face seeing that beautiful scene...

Acp( _seeing daya)-_ Are daya tum aa gye...lao plate mujhe do mai Abhijeet ko khilata hun...

Daya gave him plate with pleasant smile on his face...

Acp feed Abhijeet from his hand lovingly like a father...trio had tears in his eyes of happiness... _after eating abhijeet laid on Acp's lap...daya and acp both become shocked with abhijeet's act but a beautiful smile with tears came in their eyes..._

Abhijeet in cute tone: sir aap aaj mujhe sula doge...plzzz

Acp nodded his head tearily...and caresses his head... _daya sat beside them..._ Abhijeet hold Daya's hand in smile...and daya also smiled in reply...

Acp paated abhijeet's head:

 ** _chanda ooo Chanda_**

 ** _chanda ooo chanda_**

 ** _kisne churayi teri meri_**


End file.
